After Midnight
by lastsecretstar
Summary: Makoto and Haruka are getting ready for college finals. But it needs to be a little warmer... MakoxHaru Steamy night session. Rated M for intercourse.


"Ngh… Haru~! It's still cold in here!"

Makoto's complaining echoed in the silence of the night. It was December 1st, and Makoto and Haruka were studying for their college finals that were just around the corner. Mako, who was already wearing two sweaters, bundled more of the kotatsu blanket onto himself. There still wasn't much furniture in the apartment since they got to Tokyo, but the two of them decided that a kotatsu should be enough for now.

"Ne, Haru. It's almost 2. Want to stop for tonight and get some sleep? Haru?"

Mako turned to Haru, who was nodding away as he fought to stay awake. Makoto chuckled. "Haru… let's go to sleep. Haru…" As Makoto reached to wake up Haruka, he woke up suddenly and swirled to look at the clock.

"Shit." Haru gloomingly slided on the floor and wrapped some of the blanket around himself. "Makoto, can you turn off the light?"

"Eh?! Haru, you're going to sleep there?! No! We need to move the kotatsu first and set down the futons. It'll be too cold to sleep like this!" Makoto crawled to Haru and started yanking the blanket. "Haru! Get up! You'll catch a cold like this! Haru-"

And as Mako was pulling the sheets, Haru turned on his back and yanked back with full force, causing Mako to fall forward. The two of them were only a few inches away, and they both could feel each other's warm breath. Silence filled the room. Mako looked into Haru's eyes, which bashfully fell down. With that notion, Mako closed the gap and pressed his lips against Haru's. A long, sweet kiss joined the two of them, and the world stood still.

"Ma...ko...to…" Haru whispered and moaned. It had been a few months since passion filled the air. With much college work to be done, and Haru going to swim practice nearly every day, the two of them haven't interacted much. When they did steal a moment, it was usually a small makeout session, just enough to pass their desires.

"Haru...we should go to sleep. You have swim practice and a meet coming up soon. And-"

Makoto was silence by Haruka, who brought Mako's face in again, this time pulling deep and slipping some tongue. Their hips rubbed together as Makoto adjusted himself to be directly on top of Haru. After some more lip kisses, Mako decided to turn his kisses elsewhere. He grabbed Haru's hand and slowly kissed each finger and started running up his arm.

"Ngh! Ha…!" moaned Haru as Mako got to his neck. Haru definitely would have to wear a scarf when he went out in the morning. But what about swim practice? Nothing but a full body swimsuit could cover him, and that limited his swimming ability. "Makoto, don't leave a mark."

"You know Haru…" Makoto whispered, as he continued to nibble away. "Everytime I leave my mark on you, I relive the passion we had that night. And when they fade away, I just long for you even more. If I don't leave my marks, I won't be able to control myself for long, and we just don't have much time before finals start. Please... " Makoto positioned himself to look into Haru's ocean eyes. As he leaned to kiss Haru, Haru suddenly flipped Makoto on his back. "Wah!" Totally caught off guard, Haru now positioned himself to pin down Mako.

"You don't have to swim in front of hundreds of people. You'll remember this night another way." And with that, Haru leaned in to do just as Makoto was doing to him.

"Ngh! Haru, ha...ru…!" Mako's sweaters were no more and the two of them embraced as their bare chests heated one off of the other. Makoto, who was slowly getting hard when he was top, peaked when Haru switched their positions. Haru glanced down to Mako's obvious bulge, which almost seemed to break the zipper. This was no time for fondling, this dick was ready for take off. So Haru unzipped Makoto's pants and out flew the throbbing mass, dripping out pre-cum. Makoto hurriedly yanked off Haru's pants, and to no surprise, Haru also had a hard-on.

"Makoto…" Haru moaned, staring straight into lustful eyes. "I'm taking all of you…" Wiping his own pre-cum onto Mako's tower, he lubed it up until it shimmered. And Haru opened himself to Mako's penis, taking it all inside of him. "Argh! Ha…" Even lubed, it still was a toll to take in the ginormous dick. But finally settled, Haru started to ride Makoto, and the two guys synced up and danced away.

"Haru! Haru! I'm coming!" Makoto cried. Haru halted his swings and chills ran down his spine. Mako had cummed inside Haru, which then leaked out when Mako's penis was removed. "Oh Haru, I'm sorry! I-" Lips hushed as they met another. Haru tugged at Makoto and he found himself back on top.

"You take my cum in too, but you swallow it." Haru's daring eyes gazed to his own erection, which was throbbing for Makoto.

"Heh. Ok." Devilishly responded Mako, who took no hesitation to swallow Haru's dick whole. And when the time came, Haru's spout filled Makoto's mouth, who hungrily took in every drop.

xxx

The two of them cuddled under the kotatsu, breathing in each other's scent.

"You're right Haru. I'll definitely remember this. But instead of remembering until next time, I want to remember forever…"

Haru hid his blushing face by nudging more into Makoto's chest and sleeping breathing filled the room on a snowy night.


End file.
